Riding the Wind
by TheGreatSnuffles
Summary: Cai Xao is a brilliant sharpshooter from Zhang Zhou, she is on the search for a master who is suitable for her to serve under. AN Posted. Apologies for such a long wait... please don't kill me when you read what I have posted.
1. Downpour

_**Riding the Wind**_

_-I had sudden inspiration for this story, when I was about to eat my dinner. I think I'm getting a little over my head, with the new addition of this story, that makes my story count to 3 stories, to add chapters and stuff to. So I will be writing them in the meantime after I finish this first chapter. Anyway, this story is about a girl, called Cai Xao who travels all around China searching for the perfect master to serve. She is an excellent sharpshooter and is skilled with tactics and with the Bow she wields in battle._-

* * *

><p>The road glistened as the raindrops continued to fall, A dark chestnut coloured horse's hooves clacked against the water covered path. The rider sighed. She was used to the rain, but it turned out her robes weren't. They clung to her tightly and itched against her ice-cold skin. She still rode on. Thunder roared across the sky; frequent flashes often followed. <em>There has to be shelter nearby<em>, the rider thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the steady beat of her horse's hooves hitting the hard terrain, her thoughts were heavy and clung to her conscience , just as her robes did to her.

There was a small thicket to the left of her. There was a slight rustle which made the rider open her eyes and stop her horse. She looked over towards the rustling thicket and swung herself off her stallion and tied him to a nearby tree branch. He whinnied loudly and shifted his weight easily. She reached for her bow, which was held by the belt that reached around her skinny waist. _No wonder I'm so skinny_, she thought to herself, _I haven't eaten a proper meal in days! _The Bramble was shifting loudly which made her and her horse nervous. She tightened her grip on the bow.  
>"Who's there?" She shouted above the heavy downpour. The rustling stopped.<p>

Her horse; behind her, screeched piercingly and rose onto it's back legs. The rider turned in one fluid movement. She reached for the small arrow sack that was tied across her chest and hung tightly just between her shoulder blades, and pulled her bow up into both of her hands. She drew her left hand back... and sent a flurry of arrows in the direction of her distressed horse.  
>Shortly after, three heavy thumps, hit the ground and created a slight disturbance in the atmosphere.<br>She glanced over, glad she hit her target. Three bodies clutched death, they were wearing dirty yellow garbs that were just as soaked as hers were. Their faces were hidden. Bandits. There always had to be bandits. She pulled an arrow out of the nearest body, and slid it back in with the others. She searched through all of the bodies pockets, found one small sachet of gold and a small necklace. She 'borrowed' what they had once stole. She spat towards the closest of the bodies.  
>"I wouldn't mess with the best sharpshooter in the whole of China, if I were you, you greedy mongrel." She said determination running across her storming face. "Remember who did this to you," She said, drawing in a large mouthful of pressured air. "I am the Fox of Jiang Zhou, Cai Xao!" She shouted, heavily. Slipping her bow back into it's place. She rushed over to her horse, and checked him over for any wounds, there were a few small cuts and scratches, but otherwise he was alright. She grabbed the saddle and jumped up into the seat. She grabbed the reins and looked behind her to see the small death scene, blew the unanimated corpses a kiss, and went on her way.<br>"Onwards, Ares." She exhaled deeply. "God speed that we find shelter soon." She said to her chestnut horse. "God Speed."

* * *

><p>Ares clacked on despite being tired from the long day, his ankles were covered in mud and grass and his horse shoes needed changing. Cai Xao had gotten off to give him a break from her heavy load. Shelter had to come by soon, otherwise they would both collapse in exhaustion. It was still raining, but it wasn't the heavy downpour that it was before. Before long, Xao stumbled upon a secluded path which led up a small hill. There was steam coming from the top of the hill.<p>

_It must be shelter_, she thought, "Come, Ares! Not far to go now." She said hoping for there to be a small hut or even just a roof on top of the hill. It was a struggle for her dashing horse to climb the hill, but in the end he made it to the top, and there in the clearing, between two sets of brilliant cherry blossom trees, was a small cottage. There was a small man outside, adding dead wood , to a rattling fire. _So that's why there was so much smoke..._

The small man, looked up from his fire and saw a weak looking, young girl, traveling on a horse that was covered in mud and looked like it was about to collapse at any moment. He got up off his perch and rushed over to the troubled horse and his master. He brought a small pot of water along with him, the girl did look exhausted after all. He sent the pot right in front of the girl's horse. From up close he could see that the girl had bags under her eyes and was very pale, she was bloodstained too. The horse gulped down the water as he began to question the girl.

"Are you alright" He asked "I saw you coming up the hill, you look like you've seen a ghost my lady!" He gasped. "Please sit down, you look like you need a rest."

She pushed herself off her horse gently, being careful not to catch his cuts or wounds. She stumbled slightly, after getting off, but steadied herself easily. She walked over to the old man, reins still in hand.

"Thank you for your aid, kind stranger. My name is Cai Xao, I hail from Jiang Zhou, near Cheng Du. We have been on the road for several days now without shelter. I fear my horse is hurt very badly, due to an attack from bandits earlier on today, when the downpour was at its hardest. I find myself asking you for aid. Do you have somewhere out of the rain for me and my stallion?" She asked politely.

"Yes, but I'm afraid your horse will have to share the bedding with my horse, for I do not have enough. And my Lady you can retire to my cot, if you need to. It would be an honor to house a fine young warrior like yourself. Plus it looks as if you have been traveling for days without a proper meal, or change of clothes." He said, politely, as he looked into her passionately.

"I'm sorry kind stranger but in all the efforts of telling you my tale, I forgot to ask of you name."

"My name is Bau Liang, I 'm afraid I'm just a humble old man who lives in these woods. I aid travelers when they need it. My lady, your lucky you stumbled across this small hut; there are no huts or villages for miles. There would have been no shelter from the rain around this road."

"I thank you for your aid kind Liang, I am happy that you are willing to help someone such as me with my problems. Here," She said, reaching into one of Ares' saddle bags, she pulled out a small sachet of gold. "I do not have much, but this gold is for your troubles."

Bau Liang smiled, "Lady Xao I do not need your gold, I am here to help, not to charge." He said.

"Thank you again, kind sir I am in your debt. If there is anything you need me to do, please ask, I may only be a girl, but I can help in whatever ways possible."

Bau smiled a rich smile, "My Lady all you need to do right now is rest. Please go inside, the cot is in the back. I will lead your horse to the stables for you."

"Thank you..." She said, handing the reins to the man who began to lead Ares into the small stables round the back. Ares looked at Xao, "Please," she said, "Be good, Ares, I will be back to collect you later" She smiled and headed inside.  
>The front room was a small one, there was a tiny 'Go' table pushed to one side, with two chairs either side. There was a bookshelf, filled with tatty scrolls and a large white-ish sack pushed into the corner. Xao guessed it was full of Meat Buns. Next to the large sack, was a large jar, she looked inside to find a small amount of collected water. There was a open doorway exactly opposite of the front door. Inside the next room along there was, as promised, a small cot pushed to the side of one wall, the room was tidier than the last, it had large rods holding up the roof in the middle of the room. It was small and quaint and tidy, and it suited a man like Bau Liang. She heard her horse whiny from outside, when she collapsed onto the bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.<p> 


	2. Capture

_-More of riding the wind... this next chapter, if you haven't already seen, is called 'Capture'. By its name, someone must get captured... Of course you won't know which character that is until you read. Happy Reading! ;) But first it all starts with a dream (Italics)... -_

_Xao rode on. She was being chased by bandits, her men rode behind her chasing the bandits that were chasing her. The bandits had taken everything but her pride. And now they were after that too. Her men were trying to help her get back to the capital, to see her lord. But the bandits always switched the path and forced her to go a certain way. Ares threw her off suddenly and she got trampled by all the bandit's horses. Her men, realizing this picked her up and took her back to the capital. She stood before her lord later on that day, who punished her for her cowardice in front of the enemy. They degraded her and sent her on her way. She cried and cried and cried, the same bandits were watching her, they approached Xao and offered her the opportunity of joining their ranks, to get payback on her lord, for his injustice and..._

"Nooo!" She screamed, "My lord, I will not harm you... Oh." She stopped screaming and realized it was just a dream. An all too vivid dream... _No it would never be reality_, she thought. _My Lord would trust me with their life, they wouldn't degrade me for cowardice... and when have I ever been a coward, even when disarmed I would try to turn the fight, to provide the __favour__ for me to the win the struggle. So why would my lord...No that is not reality, now is reality._ She told herself, forcefully. She rose from under the thin covers, It must have been a long night. She looked outside the nearest window. The sun was at its highest point in the skies. She'd slept that long? She rushed out of the small cot. There was a pale blue kimono placed on the floor, with a square of white placed along the chest. "That's real perfect positioning..." She muttered to herself. When she looked closer it was a scrap of white partridge paper. She turned it over and read it aloud.

"**My Dearest Lady Cai Xao, I have set this kimono on the ground for the time when you awaken, it is the only garment that I think is suitable for a young lady of your stature. I have gone to fetch firewood, outside of the clearing, I have set the morning meal on the Go table for you in the other room**," She found herself smiling, _he is such a kind man_, she thought, even if the meal was cold, there was thought intended to it. She continued to read with the smile plastered across her face. "**I shall be back shortly after noon, If you need something to do, you can visit the horses in the stables. I have left the spare key to the lock on the go table, also. Signed, Bau Liang**." She put the note on the cot, while she undressed from the worn out robes she had been wearing for weeks on end, and into the pale blue kimono, she realized it had pockets, therefore she stuck the note into one of them. She took her clothes into the first room of the house and tossed them too one side. She glanced over at the small go table, there was a small loaf of bread accompanied by an unknown stewed meat, a reasonable sized bowl of rice and an even smaller pot full of water, which she presumed was from the larger sized pot in the corner of the room next to the meat bun sack. Also, as promised by Liang, was the key to the stables round back. She sat in front of her meal, and noticed another piece of white paper under her cup. **'Feel free to help yourself to more water from the pot in the corner, if you need more.' **_He really did think of everything..._

Xao tucked into her morning, well it was more rather her noon meal, now. Under ten minutes and she had finished, she was glad that Liang didn't see how much of a messy eater she was. He wasn't back for another ten while she sat and pondered her situation. Which way would she head next? Would she ever return to thank the old man for his kind hospitality? Will she ever find the lord that was meant for her? Anyway, there were horses for her to attend to, she picked up the key and headed for the stables round the back. It was a beautiful day, the cherry blossom trees flourished in the warming sun, and the tree's branches swayed in the gentle breeze that blew in from the east. It really was a sight to behold. What she found around the corner however was not. Bau Liang was lying in the center of the winding path that lead around to the stable, Blood pouring from... well, everywhere. She rushed towards him, she checked his pulse, there was nothing, and he was getting colder by the second, he was already as cold as a wet towelette would be. There was nothing she could do to save him, not even try to revive him, because by the looks of it he had been stone-dead for a couple of hours. She kissed him on the forehead and gently shifted him to the side of the path. He deserved to have a proper funeral but she didn't have the time, to do it for him. Besides it would be impossible for a girl like her to dig a hole to the side of the hut without the right tools, right?

She hurried on to the stables. The sight of the stables upset her greatly than that of the old man. Hay had been tossed everywhere and water was tossed upon the walls. And Ares was nowhere to be seen.

She called out to him several times, but he didn't come running, not even when she had whistled. Twice. There was a horse cowered into the corner it a plain grey horse. This must have been the old man's horse. She approached it carefully, making no sudden movements. It jumped with each step she took. By the looks of the poor creature, it was shaking too. She noticed there was a name branded onto the side of the wood panels that made up the stables. The name Mei was branded into the stable itself. She called out what she thought was the horse's name. She picked up a small carrot that she had stood on and called out again, getting closer with each step. The horse's ears pricked.

Mei walked towards Xao with uncertainty. The captors that had come, didn't know her name. But they had still left her and took away the intruder horse. They had pointed swords and spears at her.

Mei straightened up. She took a saddle of the peg, her saddle. Ares' saddle. And his reins, she spouted a silent tear, while the horse stood waiting for her to attach the riding equipment onto her. She led her to the the front of her house. She rushed inside and quickly changed into the now bone dry clothes. She left the Kimono littered on the floor, picked up her bow, and ran back outside to the horse, that was now grazing on some of the grass growing just outside the door. She quickly pulled herself up onto the horse's back and kicked off the horse gently. Mei was fast, but not as fast as Ares... on his good days. Even though she whizzed through the forest, she didn't feel comfortable. After ten minutes of searching, she eventually heard a loud whiny coming from the direction of the clearing. It sounded like Ares. She made Mei go to full speed as soon as she heard it... She left her slightly outside the clearing, so that she could get in as close as she could without making any noise. She peeked through the nearest bush, Ares was there, but he was tied to the outside like a common mutt. Nobody was there. Not even noise. She drew herself up to full height, and ran out towards her horse. Before she knew it she was hugging him closer and closer. She whistled for Mei to come closer. Mei did not come. She whistled again, still Mei did not come.

She resolves to fetch her. She managed a couple of paces before ropes were slung all around her. It was a ploy to capture her. But who would want to capture her, there was no-one she angered. _Wait_, she thought, _there was that one guy from Gui Ying that she had pick-pocketed from_. _But why would he be after me? _She pondered. The ropes were tied at all four corners. It wasn't just ropes it was a completely woven net. A man approached from behind her, and hit her hard over the head, knocking her stone cold out.

* * *

><p>When she awoke again, she was in the back of a heavy cart, her bow was missing and her hands and ankles were tied with rope instead. Her arrow sack had been tossed to the other side of the cart. There were two horses tied to another cart, <em>Ares and Mei were unable to get away too<em>, she thought as the cart horses at the front of the cart she was in, carried their rehearsed canter. She was enraged, why had they tied her up and why haven't they told her where they were going. Because Xao was inquisitive, she had to find out.

"Hey! Man at the front of the cart!" She shouted to the bald headed man, leading the horses. He turned and pointed to himself. " Yes, you!" She shouted. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not obliged to tell you..." He said. "But the soldiers are taking you back to their master, after they warm you up... that is." He smirked. "We are almost at our destination" He said finally.

_A new master? Or will he be my new lord?_ She wondered. _And what does he mean by 'warm me up'? Guess I'm about to find out..._

* * *

><p><em>Chilling... I will write the next Chapter as soon as possible, Make sure to check back daily... I don't know if I shall write some more tomorrow. I will take up a <em>_start tonight though, even if it is just to work some minor details in the plot..._


	3. Arrival

_-Must write some more... God I really am absorbed into writing this story... Its different from the stories I would usually write. I try to write in a different style, depending on my mood towards said story for the time. Enjoy the next chapter, again I love comments, so don't forget to post to tell me how I can improve my accounts on the events that never really did happen. As always: Happy Reading!-_

The cart rattled up the slight hill. The other cart to the side of her had gone a different way, they had headed straight north, while the cart she was on swayed to the side. The was a small village just ahead of her. It looked nice from where she was. The setting sun behind it, people were bustling about carrying things to and fro, not a care in the world. They got closer and closer.

The view was not so bright now... People were lying on the floor, slaughtered, there was an ominous smell drifting from the right of her and dogs were running wild and ragged around the not so sunny streets. The only good thing about this place was the sunset looming overhead, and even then its beauty was disgraced by the scenario below. She gasped wildly, when she saw one of the mutts, crawling the free streets, bite a young man's leg. They stopped outside a large house. From the inside something dropped onto the floor and shouting emanated.

"I'm on my way! I know there's someone outside this time, my lord!" A feminine voice shouted from the inside. When she emerged, she was a sight to behold, well behind the rags anyway. Her face was pale and dirty, but there was a forced smile, that flickered amongst her lips.

"Welcome to the house, of my master, Guo Ban, chieftain to my lord Dong Zhuo." She spluttered, dust emerged as she coughed. "You will have to live the life of a prisoner for a few weeks, until his lord sends for you himself." She grabbed Cai Xao by the hands, and whispered, "I'm so sorry. He is a mean man, but when you get to go up to the castle your fortune smiles upon you as his majesty, lord Dong Zhuo, picks a certain fate for you." Xao frowned at her.

"My name is Cai Xao, I was torn when my horse was captured and my savior was..."

"Well you'll have to tell me all about it," She interrupted, "You'll have plenty of time to spare..." She gulped, "Down there." She pointed below her. "I hate to see a pretty girl such as yourself here, but at least, the capturers did not kill you on sight. You look like you have the strength of the wolves in you." She sighed, "Anyway, lets get theses ropes off of you, young Xao, then we shall let you into the house, and his master will have a good squint at you and send you 'down there'." A small carving knife protruded from under her robes. Every time she says 'Down There' it seems like she's trying to imply it's a something that should not be take lightly. She took Xao by the hands again and led her inside. The inside was just as wrecked as the outside. There were two sets of stairs, one set going upstairs and one set that led below. The grip the girl had on her tightened. Se led her to the stairs that protruded upwards. Each step creaked gently, and felt pressurized into breaking in two. As soon as the pair reached the top, there was a crooked doorway, leading into a crooked room, that barely let in any sunlight.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand thrust toward her, it grabbed her by the wrist tightly. She didn't try to force it free, in fact she made no effort of aggression at all, except maybe just a small, unheard snarl. The man had pulled her towards the only glint of sunlight coming through the dirty windows. In spite of everything he smiled a smile as crooked as the room.

"Name!" He demanded from her. She shook slightly, which made his grip even tighter.

"My name is..." She started.

"Cai Xao" The lady that was trembling, behind her answered. " If you would sir, she is quite shaken, therefore since she has told me her tale, would it be alright for me to answer for her?" She was actually trying to protect the poor girl from further harm. "She is a valiant noblewoman from the houses to the west, Master Ban. She is skilled at the art of war and is very agile for her age. She did not make any noise or anything while in the carriage, the cart master Din says. She was kind to him the whole way, by keeping quiet and she is also very good with horses my lord." She was making most of it up and was getting most of it right... She is good at making stories. Her face drained even more than that Xao thought was possible.

"Ah!" Said Ban "A noblewoman... I shall send a message to Lord Zhuo as soon as possible. But first," He said, with a maddened grin on his smug face. "Dance, right here. Right now!"

"What?" She yelled. Her face was mad with rage. "You really think I'm going to dance in front of a deranged perv..." She began. The lady's hand had been tightly gripped around her mouth to stop her getting him angry. She understood why she did this. She looked at her grief stricken face.

"Just dance, for him..." She mouthed at her.

"Fine," She said, "I will Dance, but remember I find no pleasure in doing so, in front of an audience." She crouched down. "I would stand back if I were you..." She warned them both.

Her dance started with backwards flip, from the crouched position she was already in. She jumped and danced the only dance she knew through and through. She had peered at the master's face before she started another round. He was in surprise and slight shock, probably because of his great find. Sure she did have a bit of a temper, but she would be a fine maiden to send up to his lord, Dong Zhuo, and he would be commemorated for his work finding this maiden. And he might finally be happy up there in his castle, finally. He might finally take better care of his people and the streets and fields they work on and walk along everyday. Finally there might be peace.

When Xao had finished her brilliant dance, he clapped thoughtfully, not showing his greed or hunger for Peace. He was supposed to be a tyrannical master after all. Not someone who shows varied emotion.

"Tai!" He shouted. " She will be fine to share your quarters? Yes?"

"Yes, My master, she will not step a hair out of place, when shes around me!" She bowed to him. She was very loyal, because she always got the best cuts of meat and the best sips of the wine. But now she had a friend that she could actually talk to, that was a girl... after all not many girls come here. It's only if they have found a great find, that should be greatly looked upon to go up to the Lord up at the castle. _Maybe_, Mei Tai thought, _She could get far... Maybe she could be great.. Maybe she could die a hero or a legend._

Tai led Xao down the two flights of stairs. There were two cots pushed to one side of the room. They were made tidily and in between them both was a small pot with a few colourful hyacinths inside. They made the room practically glow. It was brighter than it was upstairs, due to the candles around the room that Tai had lit before her arrival. She looked up. The walls were even better. They had flowers tucked into every small crack. The room erupted into freshness as she took another step. It smelled so good that she felt she was in a flower field, full of fresh flowers waiting to be picked by the men, whether they be strong or weak, for their lady's in waiting. She drifted to one of the cots and sat down. She found it to be very comfortable, it reminded her of the house of Bau Liang. And that reminded her of the body of Liang she had found lying dead this morning. She put her head in her hands and let out a longing sigh. Tai sat down next to her and put her hand on Xao's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Xao let out another sigh before she answered.

"It's been a long day..." She said. "First I find the kind, old man that helped me in my time of need, lying dead in the middle of the path that goes to the back of his house. Then my horse gets captured, then when I find him, I get captured and brought here. I will never find my true master!" She shouted.

Tai let out a long sigh, just as Cai had done. "It sounds as if you've been through a lot. But I must ask, why are you looking for your true master?"

"I want to fight, to help a master that is passionate while ruling over his people, as if he is one of them himself, but he is ruthless and strong on the battlefield. I don't want to keep traveling to find him. I get tired and end up hibernating in some unknown persons house while they live their daily lives. I never thought someone could be killed just because they were helping a stranger like me." She shed a couple of tears. "I want to be able to help people as they have helped me."

"Well, I envy you." She said truthfully. Xao looked up at her. "All my life I have been a villager here, and then Dong Zhuo arrived and torched down many houses, I lost my entire family, to him, then Ding Ban came along, he took me in and treated me as his equal. I have never ventured outside the village, ever. Not even before I lost everything..." A silent tear rolled down her soft cheek. "My lady, you are brave, I feel when Master Ban sends the note along with one of his messengers, telling lord Dong Zhuo all about you, then he shall have two of his finest cart master out to fetch you up into the castle. I trust you will make a good officer to him, I guess you do have fighting skills for the battles ahead. And with that I wish you luck."

* * *

><p><em>-PHEW! That took a little longer than I had originally expected. It's all these Easter distractions... Anyway, that's another chapter closer to finishing the story. (should I even be thinking about the end of this story yet?) It's a long way off from the end, and even then there will be a sequel... probably. Anyway thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next Chapter, I'll give you its title... Brace yourself... 'New Master'. I'll leave you on that note...-<em>


	4. New Master

_-I don't really have much to say about this chapter, it is a one-shot chapter. So enjoy!-_

When Cai Xao awoke the next morning, Tai was gone. She arose from the bed and walked over to the tiny staircase, she walked up quietly one by one. The more she rose, the more she heard the voices that came from the next floor up.

"What do you mean, he's coming to get her this morning? Your not seriously saying he needs her that badly!" Tai's voice screamed from upstairs.

"Yes, I am!" Ban shouted back. "I know your upset, but its for the best..." he beckoned.

"I'm not letting her go up there alone, at least." She quietened down slightly. "I will go up with her."

"There is only one spot in the carriage, Tai... You would not be able to go with her."

Xao made the step she was on, creak. To show that she was awake and could hear everything that they were saying. Tai rushed back down the steps leading down to the ground floor.

"My lady, Xao!" She said, bleakly, the colour running from her face slowly. "I trust you had a good night." Xao nodded and smiled.

"It was a good night. I thank you for the use of the bed. I am ready to get to work on anything you need me to..." She started.

"Actually," she said, he brow creased with worry. "His lord, Dong Zhou is sending a cart for you this morning..." She said,obviously worried for the young girl's safety.

"Do not worry, my lady, I am a brave young woman, I am not creased with worry, like you are Lady Tai, I am truly grateful for your hospitality." her voice broke slightly. "I shall miss you for your kindness." A gentle sob erupted from her throat, tears streamed down her pale pink cheeks, as she hugged Tai close.

"I didn't think anything could make the fox cry..." She said sweetly. Xao looked up, surprised.

"Y...You know who I am?" She stuttered. _So that's how she knew of my skills with horses and my agileness in battle_, she thought to her self.

"Yes," She sighed. "I have heard of your tale. But you have been brave. And the master you will eventually find will value you for your braveness and skills on the battlefield. Unlike Dong Zhou who only wants you for his own personal need." She looked out of the window nearest to the front door. "I hear clacks, Fox of Zhang Zhou. The cart men from the castle, of his lord, Dong Zhuo is here. He will most probably have heard of you, keep it quiet, he will not know the fox's name trust me, he only knows of your title. He only thinks of you as a noblewoman from the west of china. I will tell my lord of you heading up to the castle. I bid you farewell, fox, may we meet again sometime in the future."

"I hope we meet again in the future too, my Lady. I trust you will keep in high spirits until that day comes?" She replied. "Now if Lord Zhuo's men are here I will head up to the castle and not keep him waiting."

"Yes I will keep in fine spirits until that day comes." She said, passionately, her eyes burning with tears that would eventually fall, but Cai didn't have enough time to wait for it to happen. She rushed down the steps and collected what little things she had, her arrow sack and the small necklace and sachet of gold she had robbed the day before, from the bandits that had attempted to kill her. To be honest it was a perfectly feeble attempt at murder compared to her murder by the masses. The people she had killed and the ones who she had stole from. All her lies, cheats and steals. She did not feel an inch bit guilty, but now... now was different, she thought of everyone of those people she had robbed thoughts and fears from, as she bounded up the creaky stairs, for the last time. Tai was outside telling them everything she had told Ban before he had asked her to dance for him.

"Maiden Xao!" A voice from behind her croaked. "I trust you will have a safe trip." He bowed with his hands together. It was sign of high respect but even still it was surprising coming from Ding Ban, the lord in charge of this shabby little house.

"Uh...Thanks..." She deliberated. He started bowing even lower. "Goodbye, Master Ding Ban." She whispered silently. He looked up and smiled his crooked smile, and in return she smiled her pretty smile back. Placing the small gold necklace over her small neck, she rushed outside and hugged Tai from the back. The cart men were looking slightly bored. She climbed aboard nimbly, being careful not to drag Tai into the cart with her like she wanted to. The men at the front, kicked off their horses and the cart started to move gently. She waved to Tai, the only one she knew of, that knew of her. Her story wasn't the best or brightest, but she was in the least, glad, that her name was spreading throughout the land.

They had arrived at the castle shortly before noon. She was greeted by two men, dressed in a deep violet, a colour she had always admired, but it looked sort of... bleak on them. She stared at their deeply saddened faces, they had plastered a small smile across their lips. They both gasped when they had seen the young mistress' face, she was so beautiful it made you want to cry.

"Nice to meet... hey! Get out of my way, Xiong, I saw her first!" They squabbled like little boys would do, as the first pushed himself to the front. "My name, my lady," he said, gazing deep into her eyes. He offered her his hand as he knelt down beside the carriage. "Is Gou Si. Nice to make your acquain..." He began, before Xao stepped onto his knee. His anger was pushed to the inside of him. He wouldn't let his anger spite the new maiden, otherwise Dong Zhuo would be after his head for assaulting such a pretty lady such as her.

"Thank-you for the step...kind sir." She said taking the other officer by the hands. He blushed a deep red.

"I...I...It was my pleasure..." He started before he realized he hadn't even asked the girl of her name.

"Cai Xao." She completed. "And your name is?" She asked.

"My name is Hua Xiong, loyal officer to Dong Zhou himself."he bragged.

"I'm glad such a noble officer is here to greet someone like me..." She said glumly.

"Really!" Guo Si Shouted.

She laughed. "Yes of course. It shows you care about such a new arrival into your castle. I thought the more... veteran officers, would be slightly jealous. But I guess new blood is not that bad here." Giggling loudly, she added, "Where can I get something to eat?" She questioned.

"I will take you to Lord Zhuo and then maybe then you can get something, my lady." Si returned.

They walked to the doors and Xao stepped inside. It was grand, she had to admit.

They must have been walking for ages, when they finally got to the doors of the room that contained Dong Zhuo. Her new master...

"Let her in!" Roared a strong voice, from behind the set of large and heavy looking doors. She shook terribly, but she swallowed her fears and walked forwards accompanied by Hua Xiong and Guo Si. Si was still upset about earlier, as he showed off a small scowl. Xiong however was still blushing slightly, showing of his rose red blush. The doors swung open just as they had stopped for them to open, Si stepped forward and pulled on her wrists as he walked forward, while Xiong swept himself behind her. She was, as much protected as two men who acted like children, could protect someone. The room was sleek and gleaming. There were maids and waiters bustling around the room carrying trays and dusters. In the center of the room, A girl stood and sang, her voice shattered the room. She twinkled as she moved. She had been showered in roses and lilacs. She bowed low and her flaming red hair fell of her back and over her shoulders, the dress she wore was a bright purple. Purple seemed to be the theme; If that was the case, she would be forced to change out of her worn out clothes and into the same colour. Around the bowing girl there were rows and rows of adequate tables, opposite from where she stood, a table made of fine cherry coloured wood, shone along with the beckoning sunshine. The cutlery sparkled with jewels and was plastered in gold. Xao was in awe at the amount of riches and classy dinnerware. In the center of the gold-struck table, sat a man also covered in jewels, clapping and whooping loudly, and shouting for the girl to, 'Take her clothes off.' Disgusting. He was oleaginous and potbellied compared to the other slender, well groomed officers next to him. Si hurried forward, and whispered something to him. He gestured for her to come forward. Again she shook. As she got closer he saw the hefty man, had a look of sheer delight on his ugly mug. Her shoes clicked slightly on the well polished floors every time she took a step forward. Hua Xiong held her shoulder tightly.

"Ah! So this is the young girl that Ban was talking about, what can you do?" He bellowed.

"well..." She began. She took a deep breath and counted to five. "I am very agile in battle, I love to hang around the stables and look after horses, I can fire roughly 20 to 40 arrows a minute, oh and I am...umm come from the houses of the west of China." She almost told a whole room of people, that she was the ruthless fox that Tai had said not to utter.

"Come closer," He spoke, "I want a good look at you!" Xao took a few steps forward until she was directly opposite him. He took her face in his hands lightly, he grazed her cheek with his rough hands. He turned her head from side to side, and from facing the direction of the neat floor and then to wooden boardings, where there were possibly rooms and hallways above.

"Gorgeous..." He said under his breath. "Absolutely Gorgeous." He let go of her face and stroked her softly across the cheek.

A man to the right of Dong Zhuo rose from his seat as Cai stepped back.

"My lord, she looks familiar, don't you think?" He pronounced. He stopped and thought about it, while Dong Zhuo stood up too.

"What do you mean, Lu Bu! Who do you think she is!" He barked. Lu Bu growled at him slightly.

"My lord, this is the famous Fox you've been searching for." Xao gasped. How did he know who I was? She questioned herself.

Dong Zhuo roared. "Take her as a prisoner. Question her! The fox has sticky fingers, she needs to be heavily guarded. I will be down to see you later...my sweet Fox, Cai Xao." Lu Bu smirked, Xao looked distraught. Lu Bu thought, _She is definitely the renowned __Fox of Zhang Zhou__._

_-Yay for another chapter done. Hope your enjoying reading it, because it takes forever for me to write. Please Review with any comments you do have. Or if you have anything else you want to say about any of my other stories, don't be afraid to PM me, I will gladly read any and all comments and messages you write on my stories or to my inbox. Remember every writer likes constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! : ) (also because I am paranoid your reviews shows me that someone is actually reading my stories.)-_


	5. Punishment

_-I will get back to writing my other stories after writing at least 6-8 chapters of this story. I like to write this story more, plus I have more ideas for this story, if you have read my others, Ideas would be happily accepted! Anyway onto the next chapter. Enjoy!-_

Xao was backed into a corner. There were three guards standing outside her door while Lu Bu 'checked in' on her. He paced up and down the room, while she cowered. She wasn't very good under pressure.

"Fine" She admitted. "I am the Fox that everyone is talking about. But I was just minding my own business. Your troops shouldn't have killed the thoughtful old man that lived there. That wasn't right! If all you wanted was me, I would gladly come with you!" She shouted. Lu Bu stood for a second then continued his pacing as he thought of what to say next. Despite all the rumors about Lu Bu, he was a ruthless warrior, yes. But what most didn't know was that he was a great thinker, although not in comparison with the likes of Sima Yi, Lu Meng and Zhuge Liang. They were the greatest minds that China owned.

Cai Xao continued to cower. "You are a faithful officer of Dong Zhuo yes?" She asked in a calm tone. He nodded, politely. "Then can you at least tell me something?"

Lu Bu sighed. He was always doing Dong Zhuo's dirty work. Right now the old man was watching his dancers perform while he gobbled up all the food that was served on his table. But he was glad. Zhuo would have made her serve under him, more than likely in the Dancer's unit. At least then he could use her for his plan, she had quick feet and that would be useful. "Alright."

"Where is my horse and my bow? They were both taken away from me, one after the other."

Bu sighed again. "What is your horse like?" He questioned.

"He is dark chestnut and has hooves that shine like the full moon at midnight, but he is very disobedient with others. He hates people petting his nose, and he answers to no-one but me." She stammered. "Oh and his name is Ares."she added.

"He was one of the horses that was captured in the raids. He is in the northwest stables, not to far from here. I took my liking to him and now he sits in my stable with Red Hare, my faithful and loyal steed."

"And my Bow?"

"All weapons that are found on the people we take as prisoners are taken to a special storage." He looked really bored.

"And what about you?" Lu Bu grinned. "Why do you follow Dong Zhuo around?" She asked meekly. She cowered into the corner as he towered over her.

"Because...because..." He started. A thick figure bursted through the door. Dong Zhuo had finally finished following his lust and appetite for the day.

"My son," He said putting his large, meaty hand on Bu's shoulder. "Did you interrogate her like I asked?" He nodded. Zhuo turned away from his son and faced Xao. "So did she admit it?"

"Yes my lord, it seems the fox does not do well under pressure." Bu said proudly. He sneered, and walked out of the doors. _Damn_, Bu thought, _I was just about to ask her for help in my plan and then he comes bursting in, I knew I should have said it as soon as I started to interrogate her. Now it will be hard to get a moment alone with her. Damn you Father!_ Xao heard Bu curse under his breath. He must be very angry about something.

"Well, Xao," Zhuo said lightly. "Why were you wandering around _my_ provinces?" Xao gave him a small scowl. Why should she tell him why she was traveling? Especially with the way he looked at her. She shook her head, folded her arms and put her back to his perverted gaze.

Zhuo tapped his foot after several minutes of silence.

"Stubborn, eh? Guards!" He shouted. "Bring the whip!"

After a short wait, a guard, clad in purple armor, handed him a long, elasticated whip. It rested in his hand. Grinning, he threw the end of the whip behind him and forced it forward, it slashed against Cai's back. She yelled out in pain.

"Fine!" She yelled as he laughed tyrannically. "I will speak!" She rubbed her back, it was wet and when she looked at her hand, it was coated in a thick layer of her own scarlet blood. "Bastard." She mouthed at him, when he was concentrating on throwing the whip to the side. "I was going to ask to join your forces, but when I was trying to find your stronghold, it seemed you found me before I could find you." she smoothly lied.

"I would be glad that the Fox from Zhang Zhou would want to join my force, but... I think there is something you are not telling me. Why would the fox be so far from home? It came to my knowledge that the fox never left her province. Tell me really why you did come here?" He asked.

"My village was burned by the yellow turbans, when they had just begun to rebel. I had no choice but to travel." Sobbing gently she put her head in her hands. Zhuo but his large hand on her tiny shoulder.

"That is fair enough fox. I sense we shall get along in the future, for now though, to toughen you up some more, I shall leave you here."

The guards had shackled her after Dong Zhuo left. A little while later, A knock emanated from the outside.

"May I come in?" A tiny, but beautiful voice asked.

"Yes..." she took in a large mouthful of dusty air and sighed. "Everyone else has." The handle creaked downwards and the door opened to reveal a small woman, dressed from head to toe in pink. She had a baby face hidden behind the fringe of her glossy, light brown hair. A small purple clip held it all in place. The unknown lady was carrying a tray that had several bowls balanced on its surface. She walked over and stood near to where Xao was shackled to the stone wall.

"A heard from Master Bu that you had been whipped, therefore I have brought water to clean up your wounds with. I apologize for my lord's earlier behavior." She placed the tray on the cold floor and took a small iron key from underneath her well pinned hair. "The guards are so gullible." She said, slyly. She strode over to where Xao was pinned to the wall and tried the key in the lock. It unlocked after a gentle twist. Xao flexed her arms; it felt good.

"So," She said. "My name is Diao Chan, a brilliant songstress, that serves under Lord Zhuo." Xao was about to speak before she was interrupted by Chan. "My, my!" She gasped as she saw the amount of blood that had spilled over her robes. "My lady, Dong Zhuo talked of finding you one day, I knew he would succeed, eventually. I never thought much of you until I saw you. I can see why his lord wants you so. Fox you are so beautiful, yet crafty resilient and brave. It reminds me of my mother, who died valiantly on the battlefield." She whittled while she worked on Xao's scarlet wound.

"Diao Chan? I have heard that name before. You were a cast out after your mother died. Your father threw you out of his castle, when you were found by Lu Bu, after wandering for days. Thereafter you joined Lu Bu amongst the ranks of his adopted father, Dong Zhuo." She asked, unsure of whether the tale she recounted, was Diao Chan's tale.

"Right," She confirmed, as she washed the cloth being used to wipe down her wounds, in the bowl of clear water. "I would be obliged if you were to eat something. You look starved." She pushed the tray towards Xao, who accepted it, with ease.

"Thankyou." She said gratefully. "I will enjoy it with your comfort, Chan." Chan continued to clean, while Xao munched, rather hungrily on the food provided.

Screams emanated from outside the small window, the next night. Xao rose quickly, to see a house burning in the distance. _Raiders_, she thought, _the people in the small town below must be helped!_

"Guards!" She yelled again and again. "You have to get down there and help!" There was no answer. "PLEASE!" She yelled. There was still no answer. She pushed on the door, it creaked open softly. There were no guards outside her room... therefore she could make her escape...

_-Just had to make it a cliffhanger. I thought it would be more interesting for you all! Anyway I will do the next chapter soon I promise, but first I have some layton to attend to...-_


	6. Raids

_-Okay, so I got bored of writing Layton, and I wanted to write this more than that. I hope you like the next chapter! Amy (A.K.A Blastoise100) xx-_

Xao ran through the corridors. Men ran screaming in the opposite direction, they didn't seem to notice their escaped prisoner, charging straight past them. She grabbed the smallest private by the collar.

"Where's the weapon storage!" She shouted above the clanging of heavy boots on the stone floor.

He pointed to the direction she was walking in before she grabbed him. "It should be down the first corridor, the first door on the right." He said, as she let go of him. She hurried down the first corridor and pushed against the weapon storage door. There, just behind, a rack of spears, was her bloodstained, silver bow. She ran over and picked it up quickly. She left, running wildly, when she stumbled upon a room where there was a large, open window, inside. She jumped out swiftly. She landed with a roll and continued on her way to the stables. There was a strong smell of smoke and the occasional arrow flying in the direction of the castle. The castle was under siege.

* * *

><p>At the stables, the gate had been left unlocked, and now horses were roaming free, but none of them she recognized to be Ares. There were a few that were grazing nearby or galloping around, free. She ran inside. Luckily, he was in the corner, roped to the stable itself. She took the riding gear of the peg and placed it over him before giving him a long nuzzle on the nose. She tied on the saddle and placed the bridle over his long nose. He whinnied and took a sudden step forwards, while she untied the ropes that held him inside the stable and slung herself over his back. He galloped into the fresh air, and rose onto his back legs. He was free and Xao was happy to have him back. Cuddling him close, she whispered into his ears. "I missed you, Ares. Now lets get out of here!" She kicked him off and they whizzed past streams of red flames and grey smoke. Before she could get outside the gates though , an unknown soldier, clad in green, knocked her off him when he attempted to slash at her. She had wobbled and fell swiftly.<p>

"No-one is to leave the castle gates!" He shouted, pointing his spear at Xao.

"But, I'm not one of Zhuo's forces, nor am I part of his servants or dancers. I was taken..."

"I said, 'No-one gets by here!'" He shouted much loudly.

"But I was a prisoner, look!" She shouted, shoving her arm in the man's face. There were shackle marks, running all around her wrists. He was aggravating her so much.

"Again," he shouted again. "No-one gets by here!"

"But you have to let me past, so I can search for my true lord!"

She stood there scowling at the soldier, while a hand was placed over his shoulder.

"Wei, lighten up a bit. She has the marks to prove that she was a prisoner here. Maybe we should take her in for questioning?"

"Yes, Yun. I suppose your right. Killing her here would not help us. What is your name?" he had asked uncomfortably. You could tell he wasn't comfortable talking to women.

"I am the Fox of Jiang Zhou, Cai Xao." She told them both. She explained her tale to the two. "I was whipped by Dong Zhuo until I gave him the information that he demanded from me. Then lady Chan cleaned up my wounds." She finished finally.

Yun looked at her, with care. "You're the Fox of Jiang Zhou? I thought you traveled and were never captured?" Wei shifted his trident-shaped spear swiftly.

"That is the story..." She rubbed the back of her head, gently picking up the reins of her horse afterwards. "But I suppose they took advantage of me. Now if you excuse me, I really need to find my lord." she started to walk off, leading Ares with her, before she was stopped by Yun and Wei, who had their spears crossing over one another.

"Now," Said Yun. "let us introduce ourselves. My name is Zhao Yun, The Dragon of Chang Sha, I serve under my lord, Liu Bei. Despite all the war efforts my lord still finds time to bond with his people."

"I too serve under Liu Bei. I am Jiang Wei, strategist in training. We must ask you to come with us." He called a few soldiers over to guard the gate from anyone that tried to escape, and took Xao by the hand. _He has such a gentle touch, but nevertheless he is a raider and I must not trust him with my word_, Xao thought as she followed Wei and Yun.

* * *

><p>They had arrived in a small camp, where Xao thought the soldiers were being deployed from. The raid was all Liu Bei's idea. He did sound like a good man, the way Yun and Wei talked about him. And it was about time Dong Zhuo was stopped.<p>

Yun looked over at Xao, she was looking down at her feet, as they shuffled across the sand. It was a good camping site.

"What is wrong, my lady Xao? You seem...sad, somehow." Yun questioned, as he stopped Xao outside the tent in the center. Xao sighed, a heavy sigh.

"I have a large burden under my shoulders, of finding my true lord. But as it seems I am a prisoner yet again, even though I thought I had escaped that title. I want to find my lord as soon as possible, so that I may serve them and help them with the services I provide."She whispered lightly.

"Who is this lord that you keep uttering?" Wei asked, out of curiousness.

"I do not know, I have not found them yet. But someday I hope to help them through the smooth and the rough times. I feel my service is needed somewhere, but I have no idea where..." She drifted, as they entered the tent properly. There was a large cot, that looked very comfortable and plush, pushed at the side of the tent. A large table stood in the center of the room. There was a map of Zhuo's castle, and the surrounding areas. This was were the raid was first planned.

"This is my room, used for devising strategies and of course were I rest when I need to. His lord Liu Bei's tent is to the left of this one. Yun's is the next one along from his lord's." Wei said, even more uncomfortably.

"There aren't many troops here at the moment, but Lord Bei is currently in his tent, talking to his advisers. We would be obliged if you could tell him, any and all information about Dong Zhuo and his forces. My lord would be very interested to hear what you have to say." Yun said, approaching Xao, putting his hand on her shoulders. _He was comforting and seemed more comfortable to talk to me, whereas Wei would not even think about placing his hand anywhere on a lady. He looked like too much of a boy to do that_, Xao thought.

"I will tell Liu Bei any information that he wants me to tell him. I do not know much, but I will help out with taking down his forces and cleaning up any evidence. I will not ride off into the distance, like I more than often do. But I will stay to help where I can. I want to take Zhuo's head myself."

"Actually." Wei started.

"There is not an 'actually' about it, wei. I will take Zhuo's head. And nobody shall stop me." She jeered. She looked at Yun's smiling face, it was smooth and sharp, and his jet black hair fell between his shoulder blades in a thick ponytail. Wei however had a smaller, less sharp, face, but like Yun had a ponytail hanging limply in between his shoulder blades.

"Okay fine..." he replied, leading Xao to the tent that held Liu Bei and his advisers. Yun followed, silently. The tent seemed to look smaller than Wei's tent, but it was certainly grander. It was drenched in emerald green cloth, in fact it was emerald green cloth, with a gold trim running all the way around. Inside though there was a small table in the center, just like in the previous tent. At the end of the table there sat, a man in bright emerald armor, with the same decoration as the tent. He wore a small helmet with a bright white plume coming out from the top. There were three people also wearing similar clothes.

"My lord, Liu Bei." Yun addressed, bowing down. The man with the plume, looked up.

"Ah! Zhao Yun, It's nice of you to join us. What brings you here?"

"My lord." Wei stood out from behind Yun, taking Xao with him. "We have captured someone who can tell you information about Zhuo. She wishes to talk to you personally."

Bei looked at Xao, he seemed to recognize her from somewhere, even if she was very shabby looking.

"Lord Liu Bei, it is an honor to meet such a man like you. My name is Cai Xao, I was captured by Zhuo's men two days ago, I was put in a prison cell because of my title. I got whipped and screamed at by Zhuo himself. I met Diao Chan and Lu Bu. He is just the great and mighty warrior everyone knows. He has a strong and powerful mind, but not as much as the sleeping dragon." One of the men to the side of Bei looked over and smiled.

"What may your title be, my lady?"

Wei replied for her. "The fox of Jiang Zhou. My lord."

* * *

><p><em>- I will continue to write, but my exams are coming up pretty soon so I'm going to have to start revising. But as I said I will try my best to write and publish the next chapter. Please Read and Review because I want to know what people think about this story. Thanks for Reading this chapter!-<em>


	7. Pride

_-THANKS for reading and sticking with me this long. Phew its been a hell of a journey, and its about to get even longer, with the addition of Chapter 7- Pride. Remember to give my story a good review, full of constructive criticism. If you were waiting to read this, wait no more! Enjoy...-_

* * *

><p>"I knew I have heard of that name and your face from somewhere my lady. But how would Zhuo capture you so easily?" He asked.<p>

"My lord," The smiling man asked. "If I may?"

"Go ahead Liang." Liu Bei said looking up at the man who had reacted so well to her. _So this is the great sleeping dragon, Zhuge Liang, I had heard he had joined Liu Bei as his strategist, _Xao thought. He nodded.

"She must have been tricked, Zhuo can be very slippy, if you know what I mean. The fox must have had no choice but to go with him."

"My lord, what master Liang has spoken was true. I would like to take Zhuo's head myself, if I could, but with so many bounties on his head, and by the looks on your friend's faces it seems they want to claim it too." She looked at the clean shaved man to the right of Liang. He had a long, dark beard which nearly reached his elbows. To the left of Liu Bei though, there was another man, who had a bushy beard, which in comparison to the longer beard of his friend was very short. They both smiled at each other, snorting quietly under their breaths.

"My lord, I know this may sound a bit rude, but I have heard from these two loyal officers that you are valiant and noble. I would be happy to aid you, by becoming a part of your kingdom." She bowed down low. Liu Bei blushed scarlet, while Xao kept a straight face, this was the lord she was searching for, she didn't want it to go all pear-shaped after working so hard to get to the place she wanted to be.

"How do we know this isn't a trick my lord? It could be that Dong Zhuo is trying to infiltrate us, through the girl." Wei questioned. After he had said that, Xao wanted to kick him in the gut so much, but holding back her temper was the only thing that was going to get into his ranks. "How about we give her a test? Maybe then we should let her join Shu, my lord."

"Your maybe right Jiang Wei. Did you have anything in mind?" He asked, looking serious all of a sudden. Wei stuck up one finger and looked as though in thought.

After a few minutes of waiting, it looked like he had come to a decision. "My lord, I have resolved to make Xao, as she wanted, to cut of the cruel tyrant's head and bring it to us. Thereafter will be heavy celebration for this justice, and of course, she will join as a proud officer of Shu."

"Fair enough, Wei. Guan Yu get her a sword from the storage tent. Zhang Fei, take her to get cleaned up first, she looks like she hasn't had a wash in days. Then when Zhuo's head is stuck on a pike outside his castle, Cai Xao will be initiated into the ranks of Shu as a loyal officer."

* * *

><p>Xao rode Ares towards the castle, there were dead bodies lying all around the roads. Zhuo seemed to have sentenced most of his men to death, by the hand of a weapon. The sword lay uncomfortably inside its glossy sheaf. She was glad though that the maids had helped her to clean up, not only were the men of Shu brave fighters, but also were hospitable and kind. Well, everyone but Jiang Wei. The scare trees whizzed by until she got to the castle gates. She peered round the corner, there wasnt anybody nearby. She snook into the courtyard and tip-toed around the side of the castle.<p>

Sniffles and small sobs emerged from inside the stable. "Diao Chan...Why...?" _It wasn't Lu Bu, definatly NOT Lu Bu, _she thought to herself. She peeked inside to find her target, Dong Zhuo, kneeling beside the body of Diao Chan. Her mangled and bloody corpse of the kind lady who had treated her wounds, being mourned by the man who had supplied those wounds.

She crept behind him silently, unlocking the sword from it's sheaf, without even the sound of metal moving. She placed the sword around the back of his neck. At least he would die, they way he lived, next to a beautiful woman. She slid the sword along his neck quickly. The deed was done. The decapitated head, was thrown near to the doors, leaving a trail of blood behind it. She walked over carefully to his disgusting head, and slowly picked it up cautiously, she had just gotten herself cleaned up and she was not willing to get washed and redressed again... especially with the addition of Zhang Fei watching her. She shuddered lightly. She needed to get back to the camp, before anyone spotted her carrying back her old _Master's_ head. She heard Ares whinny from outside the gate. He was munching on a nearby weed growing near the walls of the castle. She was still running towards him before she heard the small clack of metal boots against the stone path.

"What are you doing while my adopted father's head, you filthy little whore!" Xao turned to see Lu Bu, half limping coming towards her. He had a giant wound that opened up his leg, and showed all the blood pouring out, it was pretty fresh. And he still looked pretty pissed about it too. He hobbled over to Xao, pointing his finger at her. "Give me his head... I want to be known as the one who killed my own father!" drawing his finger back, he reached for his halberd which was attached to his armor at the back. Xao reached for her bow, dropping his head onto the floor.

"Ah! So I get to see the fox in battle with my eyes, before she has been killed by my own hands."

They both danced for several minutes before one of them was claimed. Xao's breath raced, as Bu fell to the ground. She took the sword out of its sheaf once again. She would have two trophy's to take back to Liu Bei, one from Zhuo and one from Bu. Placed both of the heads into a carefully lined saddle bag, she took of from the castle for the last time.

* * *

><p>"Lord Liu Bei! Lady Cai Xao is approaching the gates, her bags bulge with blood and bone! Should we let her in?" A troop yelled from outside the tent.<p>

"Of course!" he shouted. "Send her to my tent immediately. My friends tonight we feast and we also welcome Xao into our ranks."

Xao came flying into the room a few minutes later, carrying a large saddle bag, and large blood stains were covering her robes. She must've been successful.

"My lord, I come bearing Zhuo's head," She said shoving it from the saddle bag onto the small table in front of Bei. "Plus a little extra. I took it while I had chance." Delving in Ares' saddle bag once again and placing Bu's head in front of him also. "I thought it would give me more of a chance of getting into your ranks, my lord, Liu Bei."

"My Lady, I shall gladly accept you into the Shu ranks as an officer alongside my brothers and me. At the celebration I shall introduce you to every officer that shall serve by your side, in battle and in life."

Jiang Wei looked into the tent quietly. But he didn't really know why he was there, all he did know was that he was glad that Xao joined the Shu army. While Liu Bei initiated Xao into his army, he gave her the seal of Shu and the small medal that is awarded for massive pride.

"Why are you so interested in her joining our army, Wei?" Yun said from behind him. "You seem as engrossed as I am into this. She is such a nice girl, maybe you should try to talk to her at the feast?"

"Yun we all know that is not a good idea." Wei protested.

"You'll have to talk to her sometime, you wont be able to avoid her forever!" Yun snapped back. "Therefore you should be the first to congratulate her, and to apologize for what you did."

Wei flew round in an angry flurry. "Why?" He shouted back. "I'm leaving." He shoved Yun out of the way. When he got into a temper like this it was best to leave him alone, it wasn't very often, but when he did, you didn't want to disturb him.

Yun walked into the tent swiftly, making as little noise as possible. He bowed to Bei who was looking straight at him. Xao looked up at him, with a giant smile spread across her lips. She was now cloaked in a green vest top and purple leggings.

"Yun, nice of you to drop in. Why don't you be the first to congratulate Lady Cai Xao on becoming the newest member of the Shu army?"

* * *

><p><em>-Sorry it's a bit short! I would've edited it to make it longer, but the parts I was gonna' put in but the lines just didn't fit in, plus I don't really have the time to write anymore... *<strong>sigh*<strong> Exams...well I only have 1 left! So expect to hear from me again soon! Thanks for the reviews!_


	8. Festival

_-Hey! Updates... I have now finished chapter 8! I wrote this out by hand and generally I find my writing style changes a little bit. If it is different, I apologize! Enjoy!-_

* * *

><p>"My lord, I would gladly congratulate her first, but Wei has already claimed that right. But If my lady would like an escort to tonight's feast, I would gladly volunteer. At least the Chao wouldn't tease me about not having an escort, this time." Yun began.<p>

"Of course, you are the first one to ask, it's not like wei would ask me!" She laughed to herself, like it was an inside joke.

"It's settled then," Liu Bei said. "You shall accompany Lady Xao to the feast. It is due to start at Sunset tonight. Yun, I know how forgetful you can be, do not leave her waiting, that's not what a man does." Yun walked out the room nodding his head and waved his hand as he walked, once. Xao followed shortly bowing towards Liu Bei.

"My Lord!" A man ran in quickly. "Did I just hear that Yun is taking the new girl with him? Justice forbid, he couldn't find a date in a thousand years!"

"Now, now Ma Chao, he is only taking her to show that the generals of Shu can be as nice as him. Yun told me about the argument Wei and her had when they first met. Apparently he is still fuming over her. Go check on him, please and tell him about the feast. I reckon he will be in his tent, looking over a new tactic or something."

"Yes, my lord." He replied walking out of the tent, the same as Yun and Xao had done before him.

* * *

><p>Xao had washed once again, she was going to be meeting a lot of new people tonight, so she needed to make a good impression, after all these were the people she was going to live her new life in Shu with. Looking into the small mirror, she tied her hair back, in a neat ponytail, that swung past her shoulders lightly. She needed something to wear and fast. Going in her new green and purple garbs wouldn't look very party-like. So she went into the hall and knocked on the next door along. A girl opened quickly. She was wearing a short-ish green dress and boots. A small smile spread across her cherry red lips.<p>

"Hi. You must be... Cai Xao! Oh, my father told me all about you! It figures you would knock on my door first because it was the closest!" She continued on; not letting Xao get a word in edgeways. "My name is Xing Cai, daughter of Zhang Fei. Lord Zhao Yun told me that you would need something to wear! So I found you all sorts of dresses and robes that you could wear. Come on in!" She shouted behind her as she went gallivanting off, only to bring back a huge pile of dresses and tights and shoes, she had just finished sorting through. She placed the giant heap of clothes onto the bed. Xao gave it a quick look over. Many of the dresses she had brought out were a very dull green, except for one right at the bottom of the pile, which was a bright emerald green, with tones of slight and shiny gold. Xao started pulling at it, tipping the pile of clothes onto the floor. Cai frowned. When she flapped it out of its folded position, it revealed to be more exciting than some of the most elegant kimono's she had seen. But this wasn't even a kimono at all. She found that it was almost knee length, with straps going around the shoulders. Cai let her have it, of course she was very grateful. She also slipped into some of Cai's slightly see through tights and some Green flats which matched her dress with a swirly pattern of gold running all the way around them.

A silent tap on the door took Xao away from twisting and turning around, admiring her new outfit, again and again. _Oh Gods, _She thought, _Lord Yun is already here! _Xing ran for the door, and ran her hand over the door knob, and opened it swiftly. A boy, only just taller than her stood outside in the drafty corridor, holding a couple of brightly coloured hyacinth's which looked more dazzling than the boy. He looked over at Xao.

"My Lady," He bowed gently, and took Xing by the hand, and kissed it forcefully. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She replied. But Xao knew he was still looking at her, it was not a look of disgust, it was more a look of slight jealousy mixed with great admiration. "Shan" She giggled lightly, as he kissed her softly on the cheek. He left down the corridor and before she followed him, she told Xao to find a small hair clip or clasp on her table. She found plenty of clasps, a rainbow of colours; reds, blues, greens, pinks and even a bright shiny gold one. Xing wouldn't mind if she took the gold one, would she? So she gently picked it up, and placed it over the ponytail, making her hairstyle into a neat little bun.

Quickly exiting, Xing's room, she entered her own. Yun would be here soon, still she sat down on her cot and smoothed her dress down to bide time.

* * *

><p>Yun arrived roughly ten minutes after the festivities were about to begin. His gentle 5-knock pattern broke the silence. His eyes glowed, just like; what looked to be his best armor; did.<p>

"Xao... I'm sorry I'm late! I was trying to find..." He started before he was interrupted by a very annoyed Xao.

"Your here now, that's all that matters. Now let's get going. And don't you dare go commenting on my dress!" She yelled. She was already annoyed from the long wait, then again she was easily annoyed, but the wait had meant she would be seen as someone who is always late, which made her even more agitated.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Yun and Xao?" Liu Bei shouted to the large crowd of people. Chao scanned the room.<p>

"I don't know my lord, it seems he is late. Again." Chao sighed heavily, he knew this would happen. Yun would be late, causing everyone to get fed up with waiting for him to escort his _lady_ down to the feast, that she was meant to be on time for. He really was a slacker, but to be a slacker when it really mattered? To be a slacker when accompanied by a girl was a wrong decision, especially when that girl had just joined the army, you just didn't know what she was capable of.

"Either that or the new girl isn't ready yet, this is her first feast isn't it?"

"Well Chao, who knows? She could have feasted in her hometown before. My guess is we'll never know until we ask her." He said while Chao strided back to the table and fell back into his seat.

* * *

><p>After another five minutes, Chao came back to his lord, who was tapping his foot gently, but forcefully.<p>

"Come on! It's taking them forever! My lord is there anything we can do?"

"Yes Chao. It is that we must wait patiently. Or I could send someone to give them a nudge... Cai," He turned to Cai on his son's side. She nodded politely. "Would you please do me a favor?"

"Yes, my Lord! Gladly."

"Would you..." He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Sorry we are late, my Lord Liu Bei!" Yun bowed down low, showing his forgiveness. Xao frowned at his side, but smiled nervously when the whole room turned to look at her. She stifled a look back and smiled an even larger, even more nervous grin.

"Yun, our Lord told you not to be late!" Chao shouted out from his place beside Bei. Fei stood up and smacked Chao round the head.

"Shut-up." Was all he said, before he sat down again.

"Anyway now that lady Cai Xao is here aren't you glad we can start with the festivities? Come sit down my lady, you look very tired."

"Yes my lord, Yun dragged me all around the castle... including the gardens. He showed me even were the hyacinth's grow in the summer. Might I say your castle is very beautiful." She said as she started to make a move towards the seat on Bei's table, the one that Zhang Fei was patting his large hand on.

Once she had sat down, Yun followed by taking his seat just next to her.

"So," Bei shouted. "Let the feast begin!"

"The food is probably cold, now." Chao muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><em>-Again, I apologize if my writing style is different, I tend to write more casually on paper than on my comp. Thanks for the reviews! Element Life thanks for all your kind reviews, and thanks for any reviews that have yet to be submitted! See you when I write the next chapter.-<em>


	9. Welcome

_-Sorry it took so long to update it's just that with all the exams (which have finished) made it hard to write and revise at the same time without getting too into either, or falling asleep at my comp. Trust me, it doesn't work. So here's the next chap so ENJOY! This chapter features heavy plot, I warn you now if you haven't read the beginning chapters, I warn you to go back and read them! Thanks, any reviews would be cool.-_

Xao looked over at some of the people around her. Liu Bei was nibbling at a few grains of rice while his two brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei snorkeled down the food quicker than they could say grace. Zhao Yun looked up nervously after sipping wine from his cup, and smiled at Xao warmly. There were others she didn't know, but she would get introduced to them later. She knew who she was looking for, but it wasn't very likely that he would be here. Yun had told her about what happened outside the tent, while she was inside with Bei, Wei had stormed off without even a word of where he was going. She didn't even know why she was looking for him, she just... was. She sighed as Bei clinked his glass silently. The whole room went silent.

"We all know why we are feasting, don't we?"

"To celebrate my lady Xao joining Shu!" Yun had stood up and shouted to the crowd of tables, whilst throwing his fist in the air, which got quite a few loud cheers. Xao looked up at Yun with a puzzled look on her face, _should he really be this excited?_ Chao peered over at Yun, _surely he likes her, if not they must be really good __**friends**__, _Chao thought to himself, sarcastically. Xao giggled slightly before taking another sip from her glass. Everyone was looking at her; dozens and dozens of faces bore into her, and every time she looked over at them, she got even more nervous. Someone slipped through the doors towards the back of the hall, because over the uproar she heard a small creak, which seemed to have come from a door, But not from the giant door she had entered earlier. A male figure with a ponytail slipped into the seats between Chao and an old man with a scruffy looking beard and sideburns. They both looked over at the figure, and greeted him warmly. He didn't look out of place, it was like he was here all along. Xao huffed slightly, while Liu Bei continued on.

"What Yun has said is true, everyone this is Cai Xao, she will be coming back to Cheng Du with us, in a couple of days time. She is, as some of the rumors going round say, the alleged Fox of Jiang Zhou, which as we all know is near too Cheng Du. I hope you will most cordially accept Lady Xao into our ranks." He jeered, as she stood up and bowed to her new lord. "My lady, please introduce yourself, there are many here that may want to know a bit more about yourself."

"Um... I guess I can do that... Like lord Liu Bei says, I am Cai Xao, I used to be a thief, robbing small change because I had no money or anywhere to go for the night, but as soon as I got to my fifteenth birthday, I pursued my dream of being a tactician. I eventually joined my local defense force. Unfortunately I got kicked out of my own hometown, just because one of my tactics went horribly, horribly wrong." She saw Wei scowl at her, he looked like he was about to jump out of his seat and tackle her from where she stood. "I use a bow in battle and I love to hang around stables, or writing scriptures or planning tactics in my free time. I am glad to meet you all, especially Lord Zhang Fei, his daughter, Lord Guan Yu, Lord Zhuge Liang, My escort, Lord Yun and Lord... you know what? I think I should meet you all before I make assumptions. I would love to spend some time getting to know you all." She bowed down, low as cheers erupted from the crowds. Wei looked at her while she looked at him, he looked very unimpressed. Xao stood up and walked over to the table he was on and kneeled in front of him gently, after everyone had gone back to their feasting, Wei eyed her suspiciously.

"Why, would you come over here? Your bothering me." He whispered, massaging his temple.

"Wei, please refrain from dis-honoring the new recruit." The raggedy old man said, to Wei. "Hello there, my lady, my name is Huang Zhong. I believe you could learn a thing or two from these old bones, or I from you. You are skilled with a bow, yes?" Xao nodded, someone other than her used a bow, this means she could gain a very loyal mentor from the Shu ranks. "Then I hope one day, you will meet me in the training field." Xao nodded again, as Zhong flexed his 'old bones'.

Wei grunted something slightly under his breath. "Like she wants to learn from you, old timer." Zhong looked slightly offended, while the other man sitting next to Wei, with a dragon engraved onto his brightly polished armor, whacked him over the head. Wei recoiled slightly.

"Leave them both alone, Wei. It's not like you'd be any better with a bow!" He chuckled, as Wei sipped at his drink in dismay. "My name is Ma Chao, I too know what it is like to be wandering my lady." He said as he kissed her hand, gently.

"I'd better be leaving, Liang would be expecting his report anytime soon, I must get it finished..." As Chao yanked him back down into the seat which he had just risen from.

"I too must go to meet some of the other officers, I bid you farewell, Master Wei, I thank you both for the little chat, Lord Chao and Lord Zhong, I too hope to meet you both on the training fields back in Cheng Du." She put her hands together and drew them both into clenched balls, and bowed forwards, almost over leaning and falling over.

* * *

><p>Xao had met many people during the course of the feast, by the time she had finished greeting everyone she could, she ended up staggering around, slightly tipsy, from all the watered down wine she had gulped down. When she had left the feast, she decided to rest on one of the rocks near to the small ponds. Due to fatigue she was wavering between the boundaries of consciousness and unconsciousness, therefore she almost fell into the pond once or twice. All the... sensible people had left the party, those including Zhong, Chao and of course, Wei had to have an early night.<p>

Xao looked up at the moon, it's icy passion keeping it high in the sky, while someone with a ponytail slipped next to her.

"I love the moon at this time of day." Yun croaked, before he cleared his throat.

"Yun, how much have you had to drink? You seem really off your head." She replied, slightly angrily.

"Um..." He stuttered, before going completely off subject. "So, do you like Shu so far?"

"I love how everyone loves to celebrate. It makes me want to come back to Cheng Du with you in a few days. I can't wait to see what the castle is like."

"You make me so happy, Xao, your always wearing that cheeky grin of yours. It makes me smile too..." He drifted slightly, and leaned towards Xao slightly, while Xao thought he was just too drunk to keep his head up properly, but Yun just kept getting closer and closer, until there lips were almost touching. Yun slid his hand onto the corresponding hip. Xao realizing what he was doing, pushed him away.

"Maybe I should get to bed, Wouldn't want to wake anybody up..." She rushed. Running from Yun, she risked a peek behind her, to see that Yun had tried to follow her, he had collapsed onto the floor after he had took three or four steps forward.

"Guess, I'll have to clean up the mess he caused before someone wakes up and realizes he passed out." She sighed, running back to his on the floor, drunken figure. "Come on!" She whispered harshly, as she tried to shift his body up into her tiny, unmuscular arms. Steps echoed through the flat field. Wei looked up to find Xao heaving Yun's overlarge body. _I knew this would happen_, he thought to himself, _never has any regard to anyone when he gets too drunk_.

_-Sorry about the quick finish... I've been really into reading comics and playing Minecraft, At the moment tho, I love reading the comic styling of Katie Tiedrich (AWKWARD ZOMBIE Comic): who is awesome, I adore her comics... even tho I don't get most of the WoW ones. (I have played it before I just don't want to pay for a monthly subscription.) Many people wonder how old I am... hmm I wont tell you, but of course I do exams... figure it out! So my weeks have been filled with no end of things to do... forget totally about doing a weekly update I spoke of doing to my friends, most of them don't read my stories, so they probably don't give a shit, um... Drew more stuff in my Pads... one day I will upload them somewhere! Played Sims, which I haven't done in a while. Did my daily stuff on Guild Wars. I'm at breaking point, for two of my character's first birthdays, I mean come on, its been longer than a month that they have been stuck on 11 months of age... Get a fricking move on. My little heroes are growing up, and of course keeping up with my barely legal friends. God! Always keeping me at a short fuse! Thanks for reading! And be sure to tell me if I'm going a bit to far or getting the 'so called romance' to early into their relationships. They're drunk... it happens! Thanks again! Review if you can! (I've written more in my updates at the start and end of the story, than I have in the actual story!)-_


	10. Apologies

_-Sorry about this taking so long, I have been crazy busy lately. I would've liked to have wrote this next chapter, but my Internet was acting up soo here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading, please review!-_

* * *

><p>Xao woke up to find her bed sheets crumpled and creased. She looked up, the light shone through the small opening in her tent. Hearing the bird's pleasant whistles, she threw back the sheets and ruffled her hair. She stood up gently and wobbled slightly, didn't balance herself and fell over.<p>

Getting up quickly, Xao began to get changed from the dress she had been wearing last night, which was a blur in her mind. There was a gentle chuckle emanating from the outside of the tent.

"Then I saw her trying to lift him. He really gave her a handful, I saw the whole thing, well almost. I was thinking she could tell us the rest." She overheard the conversation wondering who and what they were talking about. Pictures flashed inside her head. Yun found her sitting by the rock pool and tried to kiss her. She gasped and ran through the gap in the tent, bumping straight into Liu Bei and Jiang Wei.

"Sorry..." She mumbled. Wei looked at her, he had stopped talking to Bei and had announced a small glare at her, thinking she bumped into them, more importantly him, on purpose. She glared back, then smiled at Liu Bei. He smiled warmly back and put his hand on Wei's shoulder. He instantly relaxed.

"My Lady Xao, I heard from Wei, that Yun was giving you... a slight problem last night." A few passing soldiers looked at him and bowed, he bowed back.

"Maybe we should move this inside her tent, my lord. We don't want anyone to overhear our conversation with Lady Xao." The subtle and soft voice from him, relaxed her, but she was still confused at how Wei could've know about Yun almost kissing her, and even if he didn't, Liu Bei was here and she didn't want to rat on one of his prized officers. Wei pushed her gently in the direction of the gap in her tent. She stepped inside, followed by the general and the apprentice of his tactician. Xao stepped towards her bed and perched on the end, Liu Bei sat down next to her without hesitation. Afterwards, Wei marched over to the bed and sat next to Xao, and then realizing how close he was to her, shuffled further down the bed.

"Did Yun cause you any trouble last night, Lady Xao?" Jiang Wei questioned. He looked at Xao passionately but reluctantly. Someone had obviously told him to behave around her.

"Not really," She lied. "I was going back to my tent and heard Yun collapse behind me, I hurried over and tried to pick him up. I don't really remember much else, I'm afraid. I'm sorry if my information doesn't help you in any way." The image of Yun trying to kiss her was replaying in her mind over and over, she recoiled and flinched every time his lips almost reached hers.

"Is something wrong?" Bei asked her.

She fell back and recoiled again. "He tried to kiss me..." she whispered. Wei gasped and stood up.

"I'm going to go find Yun, that was inappropriate, he shouldn't have tried to kiss you!" He shouted.

Xao jumped up and pushed him back down. "It wasn't on purpose, he was drunk... I suppose he was too drunk, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point, Xao?" Wei retorted. He was smiling a crooked smile. It made Xao smile slightly too, but only because the sun glinted of his perfectly straight teeth.

"I don't know, I guess..." She started, before Liu Bei started to interrupt her.

"The point is, was that he was drunk and anything can happen, he just happened to come across Xao at the time, it could've happened to anyone who walked by. Even you Wei."

Wei cringed slightly, then straightened up again. "Next time why don't you let me escort Lady Xao. Who I have still yet to congratulate..."

"And apologize to!" she grinned as she finished his sentence.

"I believe you do owe her an apology or two, Wei." Bei said.

"Then I apologize for what happened last night, I also know my lord was right in employing you, you are witty, strong and not afraid to share your feelings. I apologize also for the little fight we got into when we first met, I saw you weren't part of Zhuo's army and yet I still refused you passage, but for that I am thankful, because if I hadn't have stopped you, I wouldn't have had the pleasure to meet you."

"As for me I also owe and apology for that day, for being so reckless and irritable. I mean hey it's not usually something I would be doing... standing around trying to explain why I was somewhere, usually people would just ignore me, I was just another passerby in the crowds."

"Great! I'm glad the two of you patched things up."

"Now... How about a little exercise to wake you up? Fancy a match in the training fields?"

"Your on!" Xao shook his hand, that he had stuck there after challenging her, grabbed her bow, inside the newly presented case that Lord Liu Bei had given her shortly after the feast, grabbed her slightly torn quiver and ran outside to the small training fields.

* * *

><p>"Bring it on!" He shouted, pointing his gleaming trident at her. She slipped the bow out of the case and began her ready position. She had to be on careful guard because she didn't know what he would do first.<p>

Xao began the count down by saying '3', while Wei sequenced her by saying '2' and they both hoped to get the last word by saying '1'. At first Wei just stood there, he watched Xao with a small glance, waiting for her to strike. She sent a flurry of about 5 arrows his way, and as they approached, he looked at them smiling, still stood there. Within an inch of himself, he had deflected all the arrows and sent them twirling back towards Xao. A small crowd had formed, who were gasping wildly, apart from one very 'old boned' man, who watched with certain interest. Xao thought that he didn't know anything about weapon to weapon combat, but soon realized he knew a lot more than she looked on. One of the arrows flew past her head as she swerved in and out of the flurry, dodging all the rest. She let out a small sigh, and heard the approaching quick footsteps, Wei had his trident pointed behind him and was charging swiftly towards her. Xao started running forwards towards him also. As soon as she was close enough, she jumped above him using her right foot to push him down for a higher boost. He fell to the ground, and she twisted her in air body towards his direction and shot more arrows which landed all around his head, making him jump up suddenly and point his trident at her. Xao came closer to the ground, rolled and shot and arrow that was aimed for his chest, which was heavily guarded by light but thick armor. It bounced off.

"Kill shot!" She shouted pointing to the small dint in his armor.

Wei grinned his crooked smile again, Xao laughed, also grinning and holding up both her hands in the air. Clapping emerged from the crowds.

"Very well done Xao! Finally showed this little show off, who's boss." Zhong walked forward holding a stiff wooden bow in his hands.

"I guess it is her victory..." He pretended to sulk, but then chuckled heartily.

Zhong looked at her, grinned and started to whisper something in Wei's ears, Wei nodded his head once. Zhong stepped forward and looked Xao in the eyes.

"How about giving me a go, Young 'un? Student gives the master a little spar. You up for it?"

"Of course! I would never back down from a challenge!"

"Hey! I got an idea to make this more interesting... Wei stand next to her. Two against one? How about it? If you beat me I might give you something good..."

"Of course Old Man! I could beat you with my eyes closed." Wei said

"And remember I'll be targeting the both of you so work together, and don't squabble. It always ends up bad for most teams!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Xao shouted, again pulling her body back into her ready position, as Zhong and Wei did also. Zhong charged towards them both with a mad grin on his face. Xao looked at Wei and nodded, while wei muttered "We can do this."

They were stepping up for the challenge.

* * *

><p><em>-Thanks for reading! Please Review, and check back soon! I'm sure the next chapter will be posted by this time next week!-<em>


	11. Empty

_-Sorry about the quick update! But I feel I gave you all too much of a wait to read the next chapter so... well enjoy!-_

The sun shone into her eyes. She woke with a start, as she jumped from inside the cot she was currently lying in, there was a powerful pain in her chest. Her chest was restricted as she sighed, it was patched in bandages and it stung harshly. Xao looked around, she was sure the last time she checked, she was on the training field with Zhong and Wei. They were having a small spar between themselves. Well Wei was helping too. And the last time she checked she wasn't dreaming. She looked around her eyes flickering because of the sun's brightness.

"Oh my! Xao are you awake? Can you hear me!" A figure stepped into view. A limp ponytail swinging slightly between his shoulders. Wei looked tired and breathless. It was like he had been watching her for quite a number of days.

"Wha...What Happened?" She stuttered, she dribbled slightly and Wei wiped it gently with a small cloth, on a small table near to the cot.

"Zhong accidentally hit you in the chest with one of his arrows. You were shouting instructions to me, and well... it seemed you didn't realize he had shot some of his arrows at you, and before I could realize, you had collapsed into the sand. People were gathering round you. I was trying to clear them, you needed medical attention and they weren't helping, Zhong told me to back away. I may have knocked him out, just a bit..."

"Wait, What! Wei how could..."

"Let me finish, you need to know." He started pressing his finger against Xao's lips, which were itching to splutter a flurry of angry words at him. "I took you here, and you've been unconscious for about a week. Some of the doctors have patched you up. Liu Bei sends his regards as well as most of Shu. Bei has agreed were not heading back to the capital until you are up and moving."

"One small question... Do I have a little hole in my chest?" She shouted. Wei was startled.

"Well..." He chuckled. "You may have a small scar across your...umm. How do I say this, the area... Oh gods..." He was sweating madly.

"It's alright, I know where you mean... Calm down it looks like your exhausted. How long have you been here?"

"Umm... ever since my audience with Lord Liu Bei, about an hour after you had collapsed." He said, still slightly nervous about referring to her chest. "Nevertheless someone had to watch over you just in case you looked like you were about to wake up. No-one would want you to wake up to an empty tent, there would be no-one to explain what happened to you, and well... I was the best person for the job... umm seeing what happened, after all."

"Okay, maybe you should get some water, you look parched and your getting skinnier. Have you eaten anything while you were here?"

"Yes I have meals brought to me here, I also have a sleeping bag down there, but mostly thinking you'll wake up while I'm asleep, keeps _me_ awake. Yun wanted to see you, he also wants to apologize for what happened the other week, you know the night of the feast." He said, slightly angry, it was like he wanted to murder Yun for just trying to kiss her.

"Wei go and get something to eat, I'll still be here when you get back, it'll make me feel better that you've had something to eat." Xao answered.

"And it would ease my mind that there would be someone here to keep you talking, the doctor said that if you woke up, you had to be kept an eye on because you could rip open your wound if you stood up without permission." He retorted.

"But, I promise I won't stand up..."

"No but's about it, I'm not going anywhere until someone suitable comes and looks after you."

* * *

><p>Many hours had passed by and Wei was still there, his eyes full of exhaustion. He had taken to talking to her from his lying down position on the floor.<p>

"So when Liu Bei passes Liu Shan will become the ruler. That clear things up for you?"

"Yeah, but wait! I want to know what happened to Zhong!"

"I still refuse to tell you... it's not a subject I know that well. The old man is very secretive, he doesn't even trust anyone around him. Your so lucky that he hasn't stabbed you over 15 times after shooting you with an arrow."

"Fine! Don't tell me." She shook her head and started to rise from the cot. "I'm just going to go for a stroll, I need fresh air."

"I already opened the tent a number of times for you and shut it the exact same amount. How can you need fresh..." He began to tell her before Bei rushed inside the tent.

"Oh Lady Xao, I didn't think you would make it... I was prepared to handle the worst. One of the passerbys informed me that you had awoken. Also I reckon the doctor thinks it's alright for you to get up now."

"Hooray!" She jeered, continuing to get out of bed, her back was stiff, and she caught Wei who was lying on the floor when she swung her legs from underneath the covers. He gasped as her warm , rosy feet hit his cold, pale arm.

"Wei, I didn't realize you are still here, go and get yourself cleaned up, I know you have been here for days but you look so tired. I will look after Xao from here."

"Yes, my lord." He said, a hint of disappointment seeping through his voice. Xao stood up, wobbled slightly and walked forwards with a slight limp, well she had been in the same position since about a week ago. Wei walked outside the tent, waving to Xao and bowing to Liu Bei on his way out.

"Xao, I'm glad to see you up and moving, you really gave us a scare back there. I was so worried, when Zhong accidentally shot you in the chest."

"Well you say accidentally but Wei thinks that Zhong is trying to sabotage me so I don't sound as good as you think I am."

"Really? I never thought Wei thought things through, well even if he does he doesn't tell anyone, I think he see you as someone new to confide in. It also seems he is growing on you, when you joined, he was ranting to Zhao Yun at how much we didn't need you here, it seems he's evolved from that. He sees you as more confident and more trustworthy. And if you believe what he is saying about Zhong, then I will look into it some more. If he really is right we have more reasons to believe in his tactics."

* * *

><p>"Bei was talking about you earlier..." She said as she sat down next to him in the small hall where they were eating. There weren't many people here, so it is pretty peaceful. Xao sighed and it echoed through Wei's ears.<p>

"Hey! Since when were you allowed outside the medical tent? And why was Liu Bei talking about me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should go apologize!" Wei said frantically.

"Calm down! You don't need to apologize for anything! Bei was just wondering why you thought that Zhong was trying to sabotage me."

"Oh, umm... have you seen Yun at all?" Wei asked.

"No, why?" She replied. He looked away from her. Xao never thought she would be getting along with Wei, especially because of how stubborn he is.

"Just out of curiosity..." He whispered. "Do you want to go find him? I mean so he can apologize?"

"If he needs me, he knows where I am." She said as she picked up her chopsticks and began to shovel almost cold rice down her thought. Wei stared at his own food, also unable to make conversation. The hall was now nearly empty, and Xao wondered if Yun would ever find her to apologize. Wei looked over at her again, with his emerald green eyes. His ponytail was no longer limp and lifeless. He pulse raced slightly and she started to blush, she was glad that he was still staring blankly at his food.

"HEY! LADY XAO! OVER HERE!" Xao looked up to find Yun hurrying towards her. "I heard what happened! Are you okay?" He said, slightly stressed.

"She's fine, Yun... now don't you owe her an apology..."

"Of course, I apologize for not finding you so soon. My Lord says we will be leaving for Cheng Du tomorrow morning, very early, just before sunrise."

_-Sorry about the abrupt ending! It's just that well i needed to get it finished ASAP! SORRY! The next chapter wont be posted for a while but hey... thanks for reading anyway-_


	12. Authors Note: An apology, and a promise

I'm sorry for leaving this story for such a long time. I just... I guess I got so out of writing, that I forgot all about it. I'm sorry for those of you who actually liked this story, and liked where it was heading, but I believe I can actually do something with this story and this may mean that it will change.  
>I want to keep writing this, I found it to be one of my most loved stories, by myself as I was absorbed in it for monthes on end, and after this formal apology for not updating, I hope you will all go and help me along if I decide to rewrite and re-publish this story on fanfiction. I apologize again for the long wait, and I hope you can be even more patient with me in the future. :)<p>

Snuffs (Formerly Blastoise100)


End file.
